bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Moving Floor
The Moving Floor (移動床, Idōshō or うごくゆか, Ugoku yuka) is a trap that appears in some Bomberman games. It is a moving platform that allows the player to get from one area of a level to another. It first appeared in Super Bomberman 2. In classic grid-based Bomberman games, the Moving Floor is a single floor tile that moves back and forth slowly in a line, stopping briefly at each end before reversing directions. The player can step onto the Moving Floor by holding the directional button in its direction; once the Floor reaches the player, the player can walk onto it. Bombs cannot be placed or thrown on the Floor, explosions will never travel over it, enemies will not use it, and it is not possible to fall off of it. ''Super Bomberman 2 The '''Moving Plate' (移動プレート, Idō purēto)Super Bomberman 2 Hudson Soft Guidebook, pg. 41 is a single floor tile that moves back and forth slowly, pausing at each end of its path. It appears in the Factory Stage. A "Special Switch" may need to be activated by bomb blast in order to make a Moving Plate appear.Super Bomberman 2 U.S. manual, pg. 7 ''Super Bomberman 5 The Moving Floor is always accompanied by a '''Gear' (歯車, Haguruma). The Gear is a large 3x2 Hard Block that is always centered vertically and always located at the very top and/or very bottom of the level. When the Gear is hit by an explosion, the Moving Floor will stop for 7 seconds, allowing players time to go destroy enemies and Soft Blocks, and get back on without being stranded in an isolated part of the stage.Super Bomberman 5 Hudson Soft Guidebook, page 41 Gears will always have a row of 3 Hard Blocks immediately above them, meaning that the gears that are at the bottom of the stage can only be hit from the sides. In later games, this concept would be retained, but a single Hard Block switch would be used in place of the Gear. ''Bomberman Hero The '''Coaster' (コースター, Kōsutā) is a moving platform that moves back and forth or in a loop through the air along a set path of rails. There are often items hanging along the path.Bomberman Hero Official Guide Book, pg. 17'' The '''Reaction Plate' (リアクションプレート, Riakushonpurēto) is a platform that rests directly above the ground. When a bomb is detonated below it, it will blast up into the air; thus, if Bomberman stands upon it when the bomb detonates, he can reach higher platforms.Bomberman Hero Official Guide Book, pg. 15 Bomberman may jump onto or off of either of these platforms, and bombs may be placed on them. ''Bomberman Max The Moving Floor moves quickly, and the activation of a single Hard Block switch will cause it to stop. The switch can only be activated if a bomb is thrown onto it with the Power Glove. The switch will remain activated for as long as a bomb is on top of it, so a Remote Bomb may be used in order to keep the platform in place indefinitely. Bomberman Tournament'' The Moving Floor moves back and forth very quickly, and is impossible to cross while it is moving. A single Hard Block switch must be blasted in order to stop it and allow Bomberman to cross. After a while, the platform will continue to move again. It will remain stationary for as long as the player is standing on it. References Category:Traps Category:Super Bomberman 2 Category:Super Bomberman 5 Category:Bomberman Hero Category:Bomberman World Category:Bomberman Max Category:Bomberman Tournament